The Nothing World
by 13 Death Date 13
Summary: Light's death dumps him off in MU, the world of "nothingness". However, there isn't exactly nothing there. All of his victims join him. He searches for, and finds one person that he thinks he shouldn't want to see. He finds L. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Before people get confused, I want to explain that this is technically a roleplay I did with myself to test out the idea of being L. That being said, each chapter will be in a different character's perspective. This one happens to be Light's point of view. The next chapter will be L's, and so on. Yes, I am so lame as to test out being a character with myself, but I happened to be bored at school one day, as well as afraid of embarrassing myself should I be a horrible L. A friend who happens to have read this told me I should post it because they liked it.

I hope you enjoy reading! (:

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

Dead. He was dead, and so it was proven that L was justice. Or, more technically, Near. Light Yagami was just a _ghost_ who wished he'd been God. And now, now that it was over, he was in a place far worse than hell. For the intelligent mind, nothingness is something greatly _feared_. Without anything to exercise intelligence, there was a vast possibility of insanity. However, it seemed he wasn't alone in this nothing. He was surrounded... by the faces of his victims. Surrounded and _haunted_, and he laughed to himself saying he didn't regret it. At least here, among the people he'd sentenced to death, he was God. No more joined their ranks, and none left. Those killed by the Death Note have no heaven or hell to look forward to. Just blankness, and the mental torture of being surrounded by those the original caused to die. Even if he himself weren't the one who wrote many of those names...

There was no day, and there was no night. Nothingness was black and white for him - trapped in a world filled with mournful cries and crazed screams. In his eyes, everyone was the same - a naked mass of faces he didn't care to recognize. For some reason, he found himself searching for one face in particular, though. There was one face in the crowd he just_praying_ he'd find. He didn't know why, either. What was it about L that made him _want_ to find him? An inward scowl and a mental slapping. The one person who'd denied him the right to be God, above all people, was the one man he hoped he'd _see_. **Stupid.**

A heartless breeze tossed his hair. Even here there was some semblance of life. Even in the nothingness, there was a hateful wind. And sometimes it rained. Sometimes it rained _hard_. It rained hardest when he finally found that face, and he hated it. He felt like he'd been dipped in liquid nitrogen. L's face didn't heat him up a bit. No... it froze him more. It should've made him angry, but he wasn't angry at all. In fact, he feared something. Was it the judging eyes directed his way?

He approached slowly, frozen water droplets clinging to his skin, and bangs hanging limply in his face. His hair was no longer perfect. He didn't bother grooming when there was no way to groom.

"Ryuzaki." Was this a greeting, an apology, or was he making some cruel joke? To be honest... he knew what L's real name was now. He'd taken the time after Rem killed him to read what she'd written. L Lawliet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **If either L or Light are out of character at any point during this, don't hesitate to tell me! I'll work on improving it as I go along. I happen to have more experience with being Light than I do with L.

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

This world was a cold one. He could still hear the bells his mind had conjured up on the day of his death. He heard the bells as a reminder of his fears. A reminder of the world he'd leave behind in a funeral. He had to accept that day when he'd stood in the rain, the fact that life is short and it's best appreciated. L left behind a legacy. Did he regret it? Not particularly. He'd advanced in the world, and even with his childish notion that if he_won_ against others then he was justice, he felt he'd left a positive impression. Was he without his regrets, though? No, he had a few.

Light Yagami - Kira. In a way, he wished he'd simply called him out and told him what he was. Perhaps... even saved him from the fate he was setting for himself. L may well be a liar, and he might have lied the first time he'd called Light his friend, but he'd never expected that eventually he _would_ see the childish murderer as his friend. Even then, he was condemned to a black and white world, freezing and filled with nothing. There were times he'd accused his sanity of slipping. _Thank you, Light._ A rare moment of sarcasm flitted through his mind.

Unlike Light - not that he was aware of this - he was unable to see the other victims of the Death Note. There was one person he'd be able to see, and that was the man who'd caused him this misery. Where Light suffered the torture of seeing the men he killed and sentenced to death, L was subjected to absolute nothingness. His mind was screaming for some form of release. He knew he'd never get it... This place would be his eternity. Nothingness.

Nothingness until a familiar face passed through the dark sheets of lifeless rain. There was the man who'd arranged his death, and this torture. He should hate him. No, even more after being greeted in the way he was, he should definitely hate him. Instead, through the emptiness and lack of stimulation, this specter whose face was haunted was silently welcomed. Unrewarded by a response quite yet.

Even so, Ryuzaki... A sardonic smile curved his lips, and his head lowered so drenched black hair almost jabbed him in the eye. For the sake of entertainment and response, L Lawliet looked up and responded with the name he knew to belong to the man standing before him. The monster that had arranged the ending of his life.

"Kira." It left L's lips in a murmur, and he raised his head once more to look up into the face of his enemy. "So now the child who thought he was God falls into nothingness?" Now his voice held a teasing lilt, though it was very subtle.

It felt like an eternity since he'd last seen a human face. While he should be turning this particular one away, he simply couldn't do it. He'd rather let his sanity slip than turn up the opportunity to smirk in the face of a man who thought he'd owned the world. So he smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I know each of these chapters seems horribly short. If that bothers anyone, I'm extremely sorry! I may someday come back and edit this into a full-blown fanfiction. For now it is the way it is. I hope readers are enjoying this either way, though.

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

That- _bastard_. Had he really forgotten how much he'd hated this man? Those hollow eyes screamed at him a thousand accusations, just as they always had. Only now it was worse because L had his proof. That proof... was death. Lip curling in disgust, Light contemplated turning and walking away. Instead of retreating back into this silent, heartless rain and darkness, he chose to think of a witty retort. He couldn't help but observe the older male before him. Thin, and pale as ever. He remembered often wondering if L's skin would be ice to the touch if he were to touch it. Surely here, it would. There was nothing of comforting warmth here. Nothing to find comfort in, for this world in of itself _defined_ nothingness.

Lowering himself so he sat beside the man who was crouched in empty space that didn't seem to be a solid floor but was at the same time, Light leaned his head back and stared upward. No clouds. Just blackness. A series of maddened screams drove him to force his eyes closed and suddenly clutch his legs to his chest. When he'd first arrived here, the screams hadn't bothered him. The anguished, cries that seemingly lacked sanity only seemed to get worse as time progressed. Their effect on him got worse all the same. Dropping his chin to rest atop one of his knees, he closed his eyes.

"The God has fallen. L is justice." He responded bitterly, head tilting so his cheek rested upon his knee. At one point long ago, he might have been bothered by his nakedness in the presence of others, b_ut here_ he knew that there was no way around it. Clothing was only a nonexistent concept. Clothing was created by Adam and Eve after they'd done the opposite of what God had asked. In this world, that was backwards. Clothing was for those who lived their lives without interfering in the lives of others. "I can't say I'm entirely sorry," He paused, jaw clenching for a moment. Dare he admit these things? What good were secrets here? They weren't. "But I can say there are things I could have done better."

No shit. He felt a fool for saying it. He'd been above the world, making it a perfect place, and now he resided in a world where he ruled as a tortured king. There was one man who'd died to make him that king. And a couple thousand in-between. L Lawliet, the object of his torture. But the scrawny man looked to be every bit as haunted as he himself felt.

"I'm surprised you're speaking to me, actually..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I'm aware that these first few chapters have been posted in rapid succession. Hopefully they won't be delayed much when I've finished posting all of the ones I have done so far.

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

L felt no sense of success at Light's admission of defeat. Perhaps in life, he would have. Perhaps in a world where his only companion to keep his sanity intact wouldn't turn on him and leave him once again in nothingness. Nothingness is emptiness, and emptiness is loneliness. Dare he ever admit that he felt any semblance of the human emotion called loneliness? Well, not in his breathing years he hadn't. Here, though, he didn't even have the company of Watari or a computer. A blank expanse of nothingness. He attributed this "lonely" feeling to his slowly slipping sanity, which had been brought on by having nothing to exercise his mind.

Lack of mental exercise happens to often create the most elaborate and intelligent of criminals. He was almost ninety-nine percent certain that this was the case with Light. That being the truth that it likely was, he'd assign himself the task of exercising this man's mind, just to prevent further insanity. There was no doubt in his mind that Kira had gone insane. No, that he _was_ insane. He convinced himself that it was for the brunette beside him, soaked to the bone, but he knew the truth. He knew the truth of the matter - he needed the company just as much as the younger male might. Here there was no aging, there was no dying. Here, there was no concept of time. There was nothing. But then there was them.

"L may be justice, but Light-kun managed to keep his hold on the world for a decent amount of time, did he not? Therefore L's plan was imperfect and had the possibility of failing." Was that a vote of confidence in Light's favor? He was almost sure the other male would snort at him in displeasure. Either way, the detective took the time to curl into himself defensively as if even here, he felt the need to hide within his walls of paranoia. With Kira here, maybe he did need to.

Yes, there was an explanation for L curling in on himself the way he did. It wasn't a lack of self-confidence, and he didn't really lack people skills like many thought. He didn't care to often exercise them, and... he didn't trust anyone. He was, quite frankly, a paranoid liar. If there was one thing the task force had taught him during the Kira Case, though, it was the value of having people similar to a family. In a way they'd become the family he'd never had. They accepted him for being the strange, flawed, hypoglemic man that he was. Even if he was childish, he wouldn't admit that he wasn't without flaws. He'd been rather rude. He'd seemed not to care, but the situation with Ukita had proven otherwise.

Yes, Lawliet was a strange man whom few would ever understand, and only one could equal. Maybe even surpass... dare he admit it. "However," Cocking his head, the raven haired man with wide eyes pressed his thumb to his lips thoughtfully. "You must have overlooked some detail. Were you tired of being 'God', or has your sanity evaded you?"

Eighty-seven percent voted sanity evading him.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

If it weren't for the fact that it would be simply illogical, he would have clocked L then and there. In the face, for that matter. The thought brought back flashes. Memories of a time when his fist _had_ collided with that face, and the retaliation had been a pedal assault on his own face. Yeah, no. He wasn't too thrilled with the idea of that kind of retaliation.

Instead, his lips twisted in disgust, and he turned his gaze away. If anything, the "rain" and "wind" had gotten far worse. He felt like he was freezing to death, but at the same time he was disgustingly aware of the fact that he was _already_ dead. It would be no lie to say he'd feared this. He'd feared it not only because he was terrified of leaving his work unfinished - which he had, _surprise, surprise_ - but because **_nothingness_** was a terrifying concept to him. It was even worse for him, listening to the screams of tortured souls who'd been reduced to living in a world where nothing exists. He'd sentenced them to this, and now he had to watch them suffer. The God suffered with those he'd punished.

"In the end, my mind may have failed me. It was a pressured situation, and where I'd been so arrogant as to overlook details, the moment I got cornered, I think I did fall apart a bit. Here," Straightening in his sitting position with a discontented voice, Light gestured around the empty world they occupied. "Here, I'm as coherent as I'll ever be. Until the screams drive me mad, that is. You were right, L." _You were right._ He'd never in a thousand years have admitted that while he was still breathing. Even here he breathed, but there was no air.

"I am Kira." _I always will be._


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

"Kira admits that he was arrogant. I am impressed." L's voice was a quiet, thoughtful murmur as his teeth grazed lightly over the pad of his thumb. Was he angry with Light for causing his death and sentencing him to live in a place such as this? To say he wasn't would be an incredible lie. Yet, the brunette's admission of arrogance made the anger wane. Looking at his face, the younger male would never know he was angry. It didn't show. As always, he was a blank mask that none could read.

He didn't want to be read. He never had; that was the reason he'd lived in isolation up until the Kira case. At that point, he was nothing more than a letter. The only people in life who'd known him for someone more than L the detective had already disappeared or forgotten him. Many were even dead. L Lawliet, he'd convinced himself while he'd still been breathing, was dead. Now, so was L the detective. Even here he held up his walls, but with the nothingness, he was falling into a pattern of letting them down and succumbing to numbness. Insanity threatened to invade his mind - his heart - his _soul_. Had he not been granted the presence of Light, he'd probably fall away from himself and become nothing but L Lawliet - a man who'd lost his sanity in the nothing world.

He'd almost prefer to become nothing more than himself, nothing more than a man lacking sanity, to Kira's presence. This was the man who in all certainty was _not_ justice. He'd wanted to believe, childishly, that at least here justice and injustice would not have to coexist. That was Lawliet's desire. L's desire was to exercise his mind before he went insane. He was contradicting himself, which he'd done few times while he'd lived. That in and of itself unsettled him. Of course, L won out. Forgiveness - is that not justice? It is, so he'd forgive.

"Light Yagami; Kira." Shifting slightly, L straightened his back but remained crouching as was his natural position. He wanted to be on eye level with his murderer; with the murderer of thousands so he could utter redeeming words. "I forgive you, as I know the world will not. You are, and were, unjust. But to stay angry with you would be exhausting to my already dwindling mental capacity by at least sixty-eight percent, if not more."

Returning to his previous hunched position, the raven haired male allowed his thumb to drop away from his lips after a quick swipe over the bottom one. Wide, gray eyes slid closed for a moment, only to open as a peaceful smile spread across his lips. That was better. No more turmoil. He refused to argue with himself. Especially here, and now. There was literally no _time_ for that.

"You are only Light to me, now. We will not argue about what is right and what is wrong, here. We will exist, and nothing more." A sigh parted his lips, and for the barest of moments, he wished it could have been like this when he was alive. That he could have existed and nothing more, and that Light had never been Kira. Perhaps, then, the one person he'd lied to the most would not have been lied to - they could have been honest friends.


End file.
